


That's Just the Way the Ocean Is

by scrapmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, MerMay, Nonbinary Alphonse Elric, i also have no idea if its really going to go anywhere sdgs, really really messy thing i've been writin for fun sdmgmsd, should probably be edited a bit more before posting but yknow what? whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: Ling Yao is on a quest to prove the existence of mermaids. The Elric brothers would rather not be proved to exist.Title and chapter titles come from the song The Ocean by Lemon Demon





	1. Salt Water’s my Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dumb. i write so many aus you don't even KNOW. i've decided to post this one because its may... mermay... fuck yeah.

“You went through the Deserted Sea? Isn’t that like, super dangerous?”

 

“Ah yes. It was a very perilous journey, but it was all worth it to be able to see the ruins of Xerxes.”

 

Ed gulped as he heard the motives of the stranger in front of him.  _ Xerxes?? _ “Uh… what were you looking for there?”

 

He smiled. “Why to see for myself if the legends are real, of course! Mermaids, what an absolutely mind blowing concept… you wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you? I mean, this town might be small but there were those sightings back in the day. Either you find them here or strand yourself in the ruins and wait for them there!”

 

Ed coughed. “I mean I guess. I’ve always thought those sightings were…  _ Very  _ obviously fake. I've never believed in mermaids.” 

 

The stranger’s friend was suddenly behind Ed with a knife to his throat. Great. Who was this guy anyways? 

 

“What the fuck is this? You’re threatening me with a knife over  _ myths? _ ” Ed growled, not really sure what type of person the stranger was to be employing someone who immediately pulled a knife on anyone they thought were lying. What was he, some sorta pirate? 

 

“Well, technically,  _ I  _ didn’t pull a knife, Lan Fan did,” he said with annoyingly calm smile. “She's doing her own thing, it's only a coincidence that I happen to be helped by her actions.”

 

Ed growled at the stranger. He really wasn't feeling like doing this today. 

 

The stranger bent down slightly, leaning towards Ed and exaggerating the fact that he was taller than him. “Ooh those are some sharp teeth you got in there. Well, I don't know about Lan Fan but if I was her I’d probably let you go to avoid getting bit.”

 

Ed felt the hovering knife leave his neck, and looking back he quickly saw Lan Fan roll her eyes. Doing her own thing. Of course. He sighed. “If I'm going to get harassed like this can I at least know who the fuck you two are?”

 

The stranger gasped dramatically. “Oh, I'm so very sorry I've been  _ incredibly _ rude. I'm Ling Yao, soon to be the greatest explorer of the nine seas. I mean, nowadays there's not too much to find in terms of landmasses of course, so I'm exploring the ocean’s creatures instead.”

 

“I'm not really sure that counts as exploring, Mr. Yao,” Ed stated bluntly. “And Lan Fan here? Who is she? Unless she wants to introduce herself.”

 

“You already know my name. What else do you need?” Lan Fan asked behind him. 

 

“I don't know! Maybe the reason why you're working with this asshole?” Ed spun around and gestured at Ling dramatically. “There must be some incentive there!!”

 

Lan Fan frowned. “He's a childhood friend. His pirate lord father has had my grandfather as his bodyguard for years. When Ling came around at a similar time I did, he thought it'd be great for me to continue on the family business.”

 

“Lan Faaaaan…!” Ling groaned, “I thought we agreed not to talk about the pirate thing!”

 

Lan Fan sighed. “Our dynamic doesn't make sense in any other context. And no, before you ask, I'm not going to say we grew up in a circus.”

 

A chime sounded from a shop not too far from the small cafe Ed and Ling stood in front of and Ed heard a familiar laugh come from the same direction. Al was walking in on this, because of course they were.

 

“Brother, did I see you with a knife to your neck earlier?” Al gave Ed a shit eating grin underneath their scarf. 

 

“You saw that?? Why are you only coming out here now??”

 

Al shrugged. “Had to pay for this,” they replied, jostling the bag they held. “Besides, I figured you can fend for yourself. Punches hurt more when your fist is metal.”

 

“Oh yeah, I guess you do have a metal arm!” Ling exclaimed annoyingly. As if Ed wasn't wearing a tank top that showed off the entire gleaming hunk of iron.

 

“How did you notice that my teeth are supposedly sharper than average but not my  _ arm made of metal?” _

 

“Priorities,” Ling replied simply. “Plus, automail is a pretty common sight when you’ve been raised by pirates.”

 

“I mean, to be fair, you have pretty sharp teeth,” Al added, casually putting an arm around their brother. 

 

“You're  _ really  _ not helping me out here Alphonse.”

 

Ling looked over Al a few times like he just now registered their existence. “Well, Alphonse, it's a pleasure to meet you! I do wonder, why are you dressed up so warmly on such a nice day like this? The scarf… The jackets… The gloves… Can't imagine it's very comfortable in all that.”

 

Al shrugged. “It's fashionable, what can I say?”

 

Ed admired how good his brother was at lying. Well, it  _ was  _ fashionable, despite not being Ed’s style at all, but that was most definitely wasn't why they wore that particular outfit.

 

Ling laughed good naturedly, but Ed could tell he was getting frustrated. “You're absolutely right, I take back my statement.” He glanced at the cafe next to the group. “Do you think they'd give me a glass of water for free? I'm a bit parched.”

 

Ed rolled his eyes, but before he could tell Ling no, Al was as helpful as usual.

 

“Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all! The owners are quite nice, we've known them almost our whole lives. This spot might be a bit touristy recently but it's still a small place! Everyone knows everyone.”

 

Ling thanked Al and slipped into the cafe. A few moments later, he returned with his glass. 

 

Ed was ready to watch Ling somehow drink in an infuriating way, but instead, the water ended up on him. For whatever reason, Ling had thrown the water.

 

“Hey what the fuck??” Ed asked, drenched.

 

“Just testing a theory,” Ling responded calmly. Ed's eyes widened as he felt a familiar sensation in his leg. 

 

Al must've realized what was happening too because they hoised Ed up onto their shoulder and started running away.

 

“Ah, I'm sorry Ling! He happens to have an automail leg too. If it gets wet, it stops working! We'll just be on our way home now to dry it off!!”

 

After Ling was out of view Ed sighed. “He's never going to believe you, Al.”

 

Al winced. “I'm sorry, I couldn't think of another excuse. I didn't realize he was…”

 

“Onto us? Bro, he's here because of the mermaid sightings!!”

 

“Augh… Fuck. Of course he is.” 

 

Ed whacked Al with the damaged tail that had temporarily replaced his singular leg. He had to use it if he'd be stuck like this for a bit. “Yep, and you still made your little inside mermaid jokes. I've always told you they'd get us in trouble once.”

 

“They're funny!! I say it's worth it.”


	2. Like Seagulls in Slow-Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note- chapters probably won't be coming out as soon as i've posted these two, i'd already finished a good chunk of this by the time i posted the first one but i haven't even started on a third yet. that aside, please enjoy!

The moment the brothers got home, Al threw Ed onto the couch and started taking off their layers, revealing the scales and fins underneath.

 

“God, that guy was right. This stuff makes me so sweaty I’m surprised I don’t turn every time I go out,” Al sighed as they sat next to Ed, who still had his tail.

 

“That’s gross, Al. I’m pretty sure we have to be touching water, not sweat,” Ed said with a playful punch. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Doesn’t make it any less annoying.”

 

They heard a knock on the door. Ed was still down his leg, the automail one useless in his arms.

 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Ed said immediately. “We know who it is, and I dunno about you but I don’t want to be found out by some weird ass ex-pirate guy that’ll probably kidnap us and keep us in a tank.”

 

The knock came again, louder this time. Al stood up.

 

“I’m just going to tell him off, I mean he seems polite enough.”

 

“His friend pulled a knife on me,” Ed hissed quietly, trying to keep his voice out of hearing range from the person outside.

 

“She put it away!” Al whisper-yelled back. “It’ll be fine!”

 

“You don’t even have your-- Oh my  _ god _ .” Ed dragged his hands across his face as Al slipped the door open just a crack, covering the scales on their neck and chin with the door.

 

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise, Ling!” Al started. Yeah, sure, surprise. “What’s up?”

 

“I just wanted to apologize for spilling water on your brother! Is he alright?” Ed could see Al strain against the door, Ling was trying to push the door open more.

 

“Oh yes he’s just fine! We’re drying off his automail right now, it might be a few minutes before he can walk again.”

 

Ling gasped. “Oh no! I must apologize in person then, I insist.”

 

Ling rammed the door and it opened all the way, revealing the brothers in their fishy entirety. Ling seemed relatively unfazed by Al’s scales and Ed’s tail, though. He smiled.

 

“Well, this doesn’t really look like a case of wet automail, why didn’t you just tell me?” 

 

Ed glared at Ling and groaned. “Because I have no idea who you are. Or what your motives are. For all I know you’ll kidnap me ‘n my brother and stuff us for display! Did you  _ really  _ think I’d trust you when the goals you’ve stated are so vague?”

 

Ling’s bombastic energy subdued somewhat. “...Is that really what you think I’d do?” He winced. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve been so forceful about everything.”

 

Ed blinked, not really expecting an apology. It was around then when his leg returned, and he was able to thread his automail leg through the now existent empty pant leg at his side and connect it to the port. He winced at the pain as his nerves reconnected, and hobbled over to the door. “Alright. If you’re really sorry, stay away from me and my brother. We’re just trying to live our lives.”

 

Ling gave Ed an almost sad smile. “I’m afraid I can’t promise that, but for now I’ll look elsewhere.” He gave a wave as he closed the door behind him. “I’ll see you again!”

 

“Hopefully not anytime soon,” Ed grumbled. Al nodded in agreement. 

 

* * *

 

Ling's teeth chattered as he stood outside in the rain. He was probably the dumbest person he knew, because although he carried enough money to buy the entire town he stood in, absolutely none of it was in Amestrian cenz. He could barely see Lan Fan when he turned around to face her.

 

“At least the crew isn't expecting us. I hope they're weathering this storm alright.” 

 

Resembool’s dock was extremely small, only big enough for a few small fishing boats, and so Ling and Lan Fad had to row into shore alone. Well, they didn't  _ have _ to go alone, but for whatever reason no one else in the crew really wanted to visit the small town.

 

“Do you really doubt them this much? They're fine, we've weathered worse.”

 

“I guess you're right… We probably need to think about ourselves more.”

 

Lan Fan nodded, looking around the muddy square they stood in. “We could just knock on people's doors and beg.”

 

“Wasn't really expecting that sort of suggestion from you.”

 

Lan Fan shrugged. “Any better ideas? It's not like we know anyone.”

 

Ling sighed. “No… This storm really came out of nowhere.”

 

Lan Fan hummed in agreement distractedly. 

 

“Wonder what those mermaid brothers would do if they happened to be out in this? A lot more water than the glass I threw on the short one.” He frowned. “I never did get his name, did I?”

 

Lan Fan shrugged. “I suppose they'd just be careful about it. I don't doubt that they're nice and dry in that small house right now.”

 

Ling suddenly grinned. “Oh  _ I _ know where we can go tonight!”

 

“Ling, they hate us. You especially. I'm going go knock on some doors.”

 

“Nononono come on! The Alphonse one is really nice! Let's at least try!”

 

“...Fine.”

 

* * *

The short brother took one look at Ling and slammed the door. Ling was hoping maybe Alphonse would answer his knocking, but he realized there was probably a reason they didn't answer random strangers. 

 

“Please let us in! We forgot to bring money and it's raining too hard for us to row back out to our ship!” Ling begged through the door.

 

The door opened again, this time to Alphonse. They stared at the two for a few seconds, frown plastered on their face, before sighing. “Come in. If you start anything, please be aware that I bite.”

 

Ling laughed nervously as he stepped in, Lan Fan right behind. 

 

“I guess you were right about them,” she mumbled in Ling's ear in Xingese. 

 

The short brother grumbled something under his breath as he saw Ling and Lan Fan in the house and then announced loudly that he was going to sleep and went upstairs.

 

“You probably won’t see him all too much. I’ll get you some dry clothes but you’re going to have to clean up that pool or water you brought in,” Alphonse said, looking at the spot where Ling and Lan Fan were standing.

 

“Is it enough to… Y’know. Give you your tail?” Ling asked.

 

Alphonse turned around. “I mean, yeah, but I'm not going to turn from just cleaning it up. You’re cleaning it because I‘m still not sure I should’ve let you in.”

 

Ah. Right. 

 

* * *

 

As the night dragged on, Ling, Lan Fan, and Alphonse sat around the fireplace in silence. Alphonse was reading, but Ling and Lan Fan were just awkwardly sitting around and having a silent conversation by making little faces at each other. It seemed like Alphonse’s plan for the night was to just ignore the fact that the two were there. 

 

After a while of waiting for something to happen, Ling peeked over the top of Alphonse’s book, trying to make out what it was they were reading. A chemistry textbook wasn't at all what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't the strangest thing he’d seen all day. 

 

The hardest part of sitting across from Alphonse was trying not to inspect them. Ling knew he was on very thin ice with them and he didn't want to crack it by being rude. It was very very hard though, not only were they biologically interesting, but their golden scales shimmered in a way that'd draw any eyes, whether they were looking for mermaids or not. It made sense why they dressed up in public.

 

Alphonse quietly closed the book and looked up at Ling with a bit of a mocking smile. “You can just ask you know.”

 

Ling frowned. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” he lied. 

 

Alphonse rolled their eyes. “You want to know about my scales, Mr. Explorer. It’s pretty obvious by how hard you’re trying  _ not  _ to look at them.”

 

“...Can I take a look?”

 

Alphonse nodded with a chuckle and Ling stood up to get a bit closer, nervously eyeing the sharp teeth that poked out of their mouth. As he looked closer at Alphonse’s scaly neck, he realized he’d missed a row of gills on either side of their neck. They flared out just a tiny bit every time Alphonse swallowed, but were otherwise lay flat on their neck.

 

“Do your gills get… sealed off in air?” Ling guessed.

 

Alphonse looked up from their book and nodded. “You’re very observant! Yeah, they wouldn’t be very useful up here. Here--” they rolled up their sleeve, revealing more scales and a fin along their forearm. “You might find this interesting, my scales get a bit patchy on my palms, but at the same time my fingers are pretty webbed, and of course the fin. Honestly it’s kind of funny how… skin-y mermaids are portrayed up here.”

 

Ling nodded, he wasn’t really expecting mermaids to be scaly anywhere other than their tails. “Why’s your brother so much more… As you put it… Skin-y?”

 

Alphonse blinked. “Ed? He just got lucky I guess. He still has gills and such but inherited a few more human traits from our mom.”

 

“Wait. You two are half human?”

 

“Yeah..? We have legs, I thought that’d be pretty obvious.” 

 

Ling held his hands up in defense. “Hey! I've never met any other mermaids! I just thought they all had legs sometimes!”

 

Alphonse laughed. “I guess that's fair! Nah, we're just half. Legs on land, tails in water. You made a lucky guess when throwing that glass of water on Ed.”

 

Ling rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Yeaah… I didn't really know what was going to happen, just kinda happened. I knew your brother wasn't human so I trusted my gut.”

 

Alphonse paused for a bit and then frowned. “How often do you find… People like us? And well, animals I guess. Not every magical creature is sapient… What do you usually do when you find us?”

 

Ling thought for a few moments, deciding what exactly he wanted to say. “You two are uh, sort of the closest I've gotten. I mean, we saw some evidence of mermaids near Xerxes, but they clearly know how to stay hidden. Can't really blame them considering the place’s history. There was a sea monster at one point! But you can imagine how well that went. It almost tore the ship in half. I'll be honest I…” He glanced over at Lan Fan, who was cleaning her nails with a knife and most likely listening in. “I don't really know what I'm doing. I honestly just want to get away from piracy, away from my father… Not really easy when he gave me everything I'm using to get away from him.”

 

Alphonse nodded slowly, looking a tad disappointed. “I see. I guess that makes sense. I’m going to… go to bed now. You two think you can figure out something down here?”

 

Ling waved Alphonse off, still a bit afraid of those teeth. After they left, Lan Fan insisted Ling sleep on the couch while she slept on the floor, and although sleeping on land always felt strange when he spent most of his life at sea, he fell asleep almost immediately after he lay on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the best way to make me want to continue writing this is by commenting!! i love reading comments it's my absolute favorite thing about being a writer. if you comment i Will die for you.


	3. Dozens Abound and Say Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i've lived in an extremely landlocked area for a good majority of my life and i'm terrified of the ocean. i'm very qualified for writing this.

Ed woke up to the smell of toast, eggs and bacon and smiled to himself. What did he ever do to deserve a brother who surprised him by waking up early and making him breakfast?

Nothing, apparently, because when Ed got downstairs he discovered that the food was not for him. 

“Morning Ed!” Ling said cheerfully around a handful of bacon as Ed appeared. He glared daggers back before turning around and rummaging around a cupboard for cereal.

“Oh-- hey,” Al noticed what Ed was doing and turned away from the stove they were cooking at. “I'm making eggs. And bacon. And toast… Do you want some?”

Ed just grumbled and poured the cereal in a bowl and then walking over to the faucet to fill the bowl with water. 

“Oh! Cereal in water, a bold choice… Or is it just a normal mermaid thing?” Ling asked, ignoring Ed's continued glaring. 

“Don't encourage him,” Al warned, “it's extremely cursed and I won't let his actions tarnish an entire species.” 

“Fughing sue me,” Ed replied through a mouthful of damp cereal. “At least ‘m not using orange juice.”

Al whipped around angrily, weilding a spatula like a weapon. “Don't say that like you haven't already tried that and enjoyed it. If you do it again I swear to god I'm fucking disowning you.”

“Hoho! Looks like things are heating up in the… I just realized I don't know your last name, what is it?” Ling asked with a chuckle. 

“Fuck off.”

“It's Elric.”

That was the last straw for Ed. He slammed his hands down as he stood back up and walked over to Al, grabbing their arm and pulling them into the bathroom.

“Hey-- Ed I'm in the middle of cooking this bacon could we do this some other time?”

Ed ignored them, but as the two stumbled along Ling promised to look after the bacon. 

“What the fuck are you doing??” Ed hissed as he slammed the bathroom door behind him and Al. 

“Well I WAS making breakfast before you oh so elegantly pulled me in here with you.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. You made breakfast for those two! You’re answering their questions! They aren’t even supposed to be here!”

Al sighed. “Well they’re here, you don’t expect me to let them starve do you? And honestly, they don’t seem like they’re all that bad. Just really bad at what they’re trying to do. Ling’s only real motives are curiosity and rebelliousness against his father, something you might relate to.”

Ed scoffed at the suggestion that he’d be able to relate to Ling in any capacity, but didn’t say anything.

“Anyways, I honestly don’t think there’s anything we have to loose with telling them stuff. It’s not like anyone will believe them if they tell anyone in town, and they seem nice? Like they wouldn’t do that! I don’t know brother, I just feel like I can trust them.”

Ed sighed. He usually trusted Al’s judgement, but he couldn’t bring himself to trust Ling and Lan Fan. He felt a bit stupid for being so worried, if anyone should be worried about people finding out anything about them it should be Al, but he couldn’t help the feeling of dread gathering in his gut whenever Ling asked a question about them or interacted with Al while their scales were showing.

Al had welcomed the pair into the house though, so Ed was going to have to be alright with his brother’s decision. They deserved that much.

The brothers walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and Ling said something about taking the bacon off the stove. Ed grumbled to himself as he sat back down to his now very mushy cereal, right across from Ling. 

“Welcome back Ed!” Ling said cheerfully while buttering a slice of toast. “Your brother is a very talented cook, you sure you don’t want any of this?”

Ed wordlessly ate more cereal. Maybe Ling wasn’t dangerous, but he was goddamn annoying.

“If I remember correctly from yesterday, your pants disappear when you turn, right? Do you know why your automail doesn’t?”

Ed gave Ling a large shrug. He legitimately had no idea why he got to keep his automail when he turned. It made turning a bit hellish though, because every time his leg came back he’d have to reconnect the nerves for his other one. 

“No idea, it’s fucking annoying though.”

Ling nodded. “I can imagine. I don’t have any automail myself, but Lan Fan here has had hers for a few years and I’ve had the chance to see how painful connecting it can be.”

Ed blinked in surprise and looked over at Lan Fan. “You have automail?”

Lan Fan nodded with a small, laughing smile. “Would you like to see it?”

Ed nodded and scooched around the table. Lan Fan rolled up the sleeve of the shirt she was borrowing from Alphonse and Ed held out his own automail arm to compare. 

“I have probably the best mechanic in Amestris,” Ed bragged with a smirk, “so I'd be a bit jealous if I were you. She may or may not have given me a discount to say stuff like that.” 

Lan Fan rolled her eyes. “Apparently all automail mechanics claim to be the best because mine does too. I guess it's not business if you aren't.”

Ed laughed, but then frowned in thought as he looked between the two metal arms. “Where did you get your automail?”

Lan Fan shrugged. “Rush Lagoon, why?”

“...Does it happen to be Rockbell automail?”

Lan Fan blinked in surprise. “Yes, actually. Is that what yours is as well?”

Ed grinned and nodded. “Winry's actually a good family friend of mine! I don't have much of an option for automail mechanics because of how scaly my stump is but honestly I wouldn't trade Winry for anyone, she's great.”

Lan Fan smiled. “She is! I should probably visit her sometime soon, I haven't had proper maintenance done in a while, we've been out East for a long time and Amestris is the only place with automail.”

“Mmm! That reminds me, I should probably book tickets for my next trip over there, Winry's been working on the prototype for a tail prosthetic and she wants me to try it out sometime soon.”

“Ooh oh oh!” Ling practically jumped out of his seat in excitement. “I know, instead of waiting and spending money you could just come there with us!”

Before Ed could start to object, Al strolled up to the table with some toast in hand and grinned. “That sounds like a great idea, Ling! How long will it take us to get there?”

Ed groaned as Al and Ling talked plans. Why did he let down his guard like that? His dumb nerd brain heard the word ‘automail’ and went all curious on him. Now he was actually starting to maybe think he could befriend Lan Fan. It was horrible! How had he let himself be tricked like this? He wouldn't go. He refused to even look at Ling's boat. There was absolutely no way he'd go to Rush Lagoon in a pirate ship.

\---

“Please welcome aboard Edward and Alphonse Elric!”

Ed scowled as he threw his bag onto the deck of the ship and looked around. It was definitely Xingese, but the people manning it seemed to mostly be Amestrian. 

“Hey capt’n! I see you found your mermaid, and a shrimp.” A man said with a toothy grin as he passed, teeth sharper even then Al’s. Ed hated him immediately, and not just because he insulted his height. Totally not because of that.

Ling laughed good naturedly, the bastard. “They’re actually both half mermaid! Alphonse here just happens to look it a bit more.”

The man nodded and stuck out his hand to shake, grin still wide and toothy. “Nice, nice. I’m Greed, by the way. First mate on this ship, don’t worry! I don’t bite.”

Al stepped forwards onto the deck and shook Greed’s hand enthusiastically, grinning widely right back in a sort of display of power. “Oh I’m sure you don’t! It’s so nice to meet you, Greed. I’m Alphonse, and this is my brother Edward. I hope we can all have a nice agreeable time together!”

Greed nodded and continued to smile, but no longer with his teeth. It seemed the intimidation contest had a winner. Ed wasn't surprised all that much, although Al was a sweetheart, they could get scary fast. As someone who loved to try to get out of doing his chores, Ed knew this firsthand.

Ling chuckled at the interaction. “I'll show you two around, introduce you to the rest of the crew… Get you settled in for a bit! The ride to Rush Lagoon isn't too long, but I think it's important for you to know what's what anyways.”

The tour was thankfully not as long as Ed expected, if anything it was short. The ship had all the important ship-y parts that Ed was only vaguely familiar with, along with storage and lodging and other important life support-y parts. 

“You two know a lot less about boats than I'd expect from people living on the coast,” Ling commented with a laugh as he saw Ed and Al struggle to keep up with his tour. 

Ed shrugged. “We'd rather be in the water than on it.” 

“I never thought of that! Makes sense. It also explains why ya don't have sea legs, that's what your tails are for!”

Ed would've loved to say he didn't snort a bit at that joke, it wasn't even that funny. 

“Well, I'm going to go do some captaining. Let me know if you need me!”

Ling spun around and started yelling out commands to the crew. Ed and Al, watched for a bit before Ed spotted Greed sitting around doing relatively nothing. He glanced at Al, who nodded. 

“Sooooo… Greed, was it? How'd you end up workin for Ling?” Ed asked casually as he walked towards Greed, Al trailing close behind him. 

Greed looked genuinely surprised to have Ed talking to him as he turned around. “Oh! Hey short stuff. Uh, it’s a funny story, actually. Most of this crew used to be my crew back in the day, but Ling found us, showed us this giant ass boat, showed us all the money he had just lyin around from his pops, told us he'd fired the entirety of his old crew… Except for Lan Fan of course… And we were like fuck yeah! Sounds like a fun time! Also helped that his pitch is so out there. Findin mythical creatures… Something I'd like to see!”

Ed nodded along to Greed’s story. “Because you aren't human either, right? At least not fully.”

Greed paled at that, and Al snickered a bit in the background. “Just-- don't tell Ling alright? I'm trying to see how long it takes before he notices. The look on his face when he finds out that this entire time his first mate is…” He looked around a bit and lowered his voice enough to have the brothers leaning in, smiling like he was revealing that he was secretly the Fürher. “...An ocean spirit, specifically the Spirit of the Depths, ruler of the dark and dangerous.” 

“Never heard of you,” Ed stated bluntly. “Also-- is that really the only reason you're hiding from Ling?”

Greed smirked. “He's going to look pretty damn pathetic when he finds out, huh? But more importantly, I thought you two were half mermaid. How have you never heard of me??”

Ed shrugged. “It comes from our father’s side. He was never really a storyteller ‘n he left us when we were tiny. Mom was great but I don't think she knew anything about obscure ocean myths.”

Greed sighed. “I guess that's fair. Just know that I'm like, a really big deal. I promise.”

“If you're such a big deal than why are you here?”

Greed shrugged. “It’s kinda dark down there. ‘N cold. Figured I’d branch out a bit.”

Ed chuckled at that. “...Fair enough.” He gazed out at the shore the ship was following, watching Resembool slowly move out of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally wasn't planning on adding greed when i started this but my idea for him was galaxy brain so here he is


End file.
